


Had This Dream Stopped?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Newly crowned Unovan Champion Hilbert pays a visit to Lenora, who claims a history lesson is what he needs to be a better champion, even if what's on her mind is some aggressive, slightly madness-inducing seduction to see if he can handle her. Anonymous commission.





	Had This Dream Stopped?

"Let me get that page for you," Lenora said, her voice rumbling deep and sultry as she reached over behind Hilbert's back, fingers grasping at the corner of the page, taking her sweet time in giving it a turn to draw things out and keep her breasts flush against his back. The ample chest squeezed against him as he sat in her office, struggling to focus on the book she had laid out in front of him, such a dry and boring book that Hilbert had no hope of being able to focus on it or follow it amid the sweet temptation of her presence upon him.

Hilbert had thought he was here for a private history lesson. Lenora insisted that as the new Unovan champion, Hilbert would have done well to know the history and gravity of his position, inviting him over for a lesson she promised would help him better himself as a trainer, someone who could hold on to his crown. It was an enticing way to get Hilbert in the door, but he was in for a lot of surprises he couldn't have expected when Lenora sat him down in her office and proceeded to drive him up the wall with frustrations aplenty from the moment he took his seat.

Lenora had a very MILFy vibe to her, something that had drawn his attention from the moment he first met her. Her generous, ample figure, huge tits and wide hips, a full ass, generous curves all over, all wrapped up in a very matronly package that only further emphasized the parts of her he found himself enthralled by. She was fascinating, and more so than a model like Elesa and a bouncy, cleavagey bombshell like Skyla, she held his interest and attraction among his new female colleagues, the gym leaders who answered to him as much as they now sought to advise him, given the uneven dynamics of experience involved. But this was no mentor-student meeting, no attempt at a history lesson.

Hilbert trembled under the pressure, under the firm gaze of a woman who lingered over him, her hand drawing back from the page to reach for his chest, touching him in ways that only made him dizzier and hotter. The pressure that followed ignited something powerful within him, and Hilbert didn't really know how to deal with it, aching and groaning under the temptation that ensued. The effect was pronounced and profound, as his jeans strained with the swell of a rock hard cock pleading her attention under his pants, and Lenora knew it. She wanted to flaunt this wicked opportunity, press her advantage hard.

"You're making good progress, Hilbert, but I think you need a break," Lenora continued, reaching her hand down toward his lap. Hilbert tried to say something in his defense, tried to speak up and act on something sane, only to end up silenced by the hands grabbing his cock through his jeans, silencing him completely. He stammered in confusion, shivering and hot as the hand grasped at his dick. Embarrassment pulsed up through him, the pressure immediate and abrupt; he had endured so much teasing and prodding, but even now he felt embarrassed for being this desperately hard under her touch.

"I'm sorry," he groaned, confusion and pressure hitting him as he hung in place and confusion.

"Oh, you have nothing to be sorry for, this cock feels so promising. You know, a woman of my curves needs a man with something big. I have needs that are very difficult to take care of. But it feels like you can, and I want to find out more." She pulled the chair he sat in back, drawing away and starting to undo the buttons of her top. No bra underneath held back her massive breasts, which spilled free before Hilbert's captivated eyes. Mountainous, black-skinned breasts begging for his attention, his hands, his eyes, his lips. He couldn't deal with these feelings. "You truly are a champion, Hilbert, and I think you should be rewarded for your hard work."

Lenora took her place down in a chair and tugged Hilbert into her lap. He didn't fight it, settling happily into place before her, fingers on the back of his head guided him right toward a kiss. He didn't hesitate to meet her lips, hands sudden upon her chest, grabbing and groping at her with a firmness and impatience he couldn't deal with, swelling desire and hunger doing something very hot, unexpected, throbbing through him as he just went for it. To kiss Lenora, to adore her, to give up to this pleasure and accept these unexpected feelings, was something he couldn't help but want to give himself up to very fully and without hesitation.

While she took the lead in kissing and enticing him, Lenora's hand returned to Hilbert's pants, undoing them and getting them out of the way, tugging his cock out of his pants and immediately getting to work at jerking him off. Lenora was confident here, ready to give Hilbert a very different kind of lesson from the one he came here expecting, but that was what felt right, what felt good. It was a situation aggressive and hot and dizzy enough for something truly wicked to take hold, and the pleasure felt intoxicating, felt different. She wasn't ashamed of it, pushing on stronger and indulging in something exciting, something that she craved. She wanted the thrill of a younger man's cock and she wasn't going to hesitate in her chance to pursue everything she could in the name of indulgence.

Hilbert didn't fight any of it, leaning into this mess and accepting the weirdness and chaos that followed, a bit intimidated by Lenora and her experience, her untamable body, her formidable curves. He knew he wanted to try though, hands firm upon her as he kneaded her ample chest, his cock throbbing within the embrace of her hand pumping firmly and confidently along his shaft, and the pleasure felt too good to be true. He was dizzy and hot, craving something potent and hungry that took such strong hold of him, feeling something almost too good to be true overwhelm him.

Confident strokes of his cock made Hilbert shudder, as Lenora focused on his pleasure with strong, firm motions that drove him wild. The way her fingers toyed with his head and caressed along the underside of his cock made for such a more complex and experienced treatment than he really gave himself, as Hilbert was most likely just to grab hold and start hammering away, and Lenora slowed all of that down now for something more focused and passionate, something that excited Hilbert, had him squirming and fidgeting in her lap under the pressure she imposed upon him.

"Your cock is so impressive, Hilbert," Lenora purred, keeping hold of his shaft firmly. She loved the feeling of indulging and pushing against him so strongly, so firmly. "I need a man with a big cock to deal with a body like mine, and you are proving to be exactly what I need. Just relax and enjoy my chest all you want, please. This should be enjoyable for you." The hands that groped her were so aggressive and firm, almost fitful in the way that Hilbert so desperately went for her chest and played with her breasts. It was impatient, aggressive, a little bit rough in how he fondled her, and she welcomed all of it, moaning in sweet and excited surrender through the feeling of bliss that held onto her now. There was a lot happening here and Lenora was ready for all of it.

Experience reinforced the divide, made for a situation where Hilbert felt like he was chasing in after Lenora without much structure or direction, losing himself to something completely out f his depth. It was exciting in some ways though, a weird and unexpected situation he was happy to give up to with all of its intricacies and weirder elements, something that had him throbbing in her grasp. The world class handjob he felt wasn't what he could have ever expected to crave out of a woman, but there he was, losing himself to kisses and a handjob, and loving every second of it. He was helpless here, but he was ready for it in so many ways, giving himself up to something unexpected and hot, something enticing.

Lenora's kisses kept him held firmly in place, made Hilbert crave Lenora against the dizziness of lusts swelling on stronger out of control. She worked him over like a pro, melting him down and leaving him a mess of cravings and desires until finally her hand pulled back entirely, leaving Hilbert's cock and making him crave more of her now than ever before, frustration driving him wild and inducing within him something desperate. "Lenora," he groaned, pleading and aching without even vocalizing what he craved.

"I know what I'm doing," she said, guiding Hilbert up off of her lap, playing coy and cocky as she pushed him onto the table. "Trust me, Hilbert, I know exactly what I'm doing, and how to give you the pleasure you need." The books didn't matter, some even falling to the floor as she laid him on the desk, his big cock standing hard at attention, craving her love openly and desperately now, standing in such need and hunger, and it wasn't going to help much. Hilbert trusted her, and she was happy to play with that and do to him things sure to drive him mad.

"It's going to feel amazing, whatever it is," Hilbert groaned, comfortably relaxed in place on the desk, expecting her to dive in and start sucking his cock. The way that she looked at it, he certainly felt like it was the obvious outcome, the direction this was all going in. But then came the twist, the sudden push lower and deeper, as Lenora pushed his legs up and folded his body a bit, diving not toward his cock, but toward his ass, a single drag of her tongue along the cleft of his ass immediately throwing him off, inducing within him something startling and confused. "What is that?" he gasped, startled noises ensuing as hands spread his ass cheeks apart and she pushed her face in tight.

Lenora didn't answer. Better than answering was just all-out sloppy ass eating, an she was proud to get right to work devouring his ass, moaning and slobbering all over his tight back door. She could tell a lot of things, but namely that he had never felt something like this before, stuck in entirely new territory with the pleasures she offered him and the ways she made him burn through this bliss. There was so much happening here that Hilbert just wasn't prepared for, and the pleasures surged up through him as he felt the gym leader hard at work trying to wear him down and make him lose his mind.

Going by the moans that she drew from him, she was off to a good start, too. The pressure that she imposed upon him was maddening for Hilbert, who writhed under this intense heat and felt himself desperate and out of control here, struggling to deal with something so powerful and so hot he could barely deal with it. "Fuck, that feels amazing," he groaned, a shivering mess losing himself to something powerful and hot, his cock throbbing and aching as it stood unloved and untended to, the pressure and dizzying desire that held onto him now stronger than he could deal with. "I've never felt anything like it."

Lenora didn't let up on him through all of this, keeping her tongue at work slithering against his ass hole and trying to keep him aching for her through each motion of her steady, wriggling muscle at work. She was happy to make him burn for her, happy to give up to something twisted and hot, focused exclusively on making everything she did to Hilbert burn stronger and fiercer. It was a potent treatment hat left no space or anything but pure heat taking hold of him, something that induced pleasures within Hilbert more dizzy and sudden than he had a hope of dealing with. She was in control here, capable and ready to make him lose himself as she pressed her advantage without hesitation, stopping for nothing as she made him lose himself to the pleasure.

The writhing lust and indulgence that surged through Hilbert was unlike anything he could have ever imagined feeling, desperate and lost to the heat and the chaos of something completely insane, madness pulsing through something so raw and sudden and exciting that he couldn't deal with. Lenora ruled him powerfully, made him burn up under the sensations and pressure of feelings far too powerful to deal with. The pleasure pulsing and throbbing through the sensations that ruled them made for something that they were absolutely desperate for. Pleasure surged across their bodies, setting them aflame with feelings they needed, desperate and hot through something unstoppable.

The pleasure was hot enough as it was, but Lenora had even better ideas for Hilbert, as she drew back from his ass, her rimming so sloppy that a few strands of spit connected her lips still to his puckered hole. She eyed him carefully, leaving him wondering if she was about to pull away again even though he wasn't so close to cumming yet, and it made for an even more exciting surprise as she rolled him over so he was bent over the table and shoved forward again. Not only did Lenora go back in to resume eating the younger trainer's ass, but she pushed her chest between his legs and wrapped her breasts around his cock, getting down to work at something sudden and startling, going for the potent and overwhelming combination of a titfuck and a rimjob, shameless and unstoppable now in the ways that she was happy to ruin him completely.

The pleasure was unstoppable, overwhelming, desperation burning up through the pleasure of something potent and feverish now, sensations ruling him. The pillowy embrace of her massive tits working up and down his cock stood in stark contrast to the feeling of her tongue feverishly slobbering all over his ass hole, treating him to molten sensations and desires utterly unstoppable in nature. Everything slavish and hungry that she laid into him with left Hilbert shuddering, throbbing, making for a sensation wicked and fierce, making for a situation far beyond anything Hilbert had ever felt or imagined before. He was hopelessly overwhelmed by the feelings and the chaos of something absolutely mad, unstoppable, desperate hunger and heat leaving him helpless and dizzy.

The sloppy ass eating Lenora praised Hilbert with was something feverish and lost, and the sensations wore down everything about Hilbert, until his cock was aching again, craving pleasure and lust, craving something feverish and twisted. Throbbing pulses of desire had Hilbert ready to lose himself again, ready to cum and give up completely to sensations too fierce and hot to deal with, and it was in the midst of this pleasure that Lenora once more pulled away. This time, Hilbert's cries were much more tense, raw frustration seizing hold of him as the tongue drew back from his ass and the luscious tits pulling away from his cock left it feeling cold and hopeless. He needed her, and he found himself lost to something completely mad now.

"Why?" Hilbert groaned, frustration and a faint bit of what was maybe a bit more of a whine than he liked bubbling through him as he turned around, wondering why Lenora toyed with him so readily, only for him to look in shock at the position Lenora took up.

Lenora was down on all fours with her pants long since discarded, her round ass up high in the air, pussy outright dripping with desperation as she wiggled her hips and tried to entice Hilbert forward at any cost. She was hopeless here, a wreck of lust flaunting her most desperate shows of hunger now as she tried to urge him on toward her. "Teasing you is fun, but I don't want you to waste that big load down my cleavage while I rim you. I want you to fire that first load deep in my pussy and make it count. So come over here and work all of that tension out; I have you nice and horny now, come do something with it."

Finally, Hilbert couldn't passively take this pleasure; he had to act, had to push forward and do something it, and he was happy to now, grabbing hold of his cock and rushing down upon Lenora with burning need and desperation upon him. He was desperate in how he got into position and guided his cock into her hungry pussy, unable to control the sensations ruling him now as he so readily thrust on and filled her, claiming her tight pussy and completely giving himself up to feelings too hot to deal with, brilliant flares of pleasure doing to him things he just had to give in to. No hesitation, no worry, just needy pushes forward and a greedy slam into her.

The big cock filled Lenora's pussy and set her alight immediately, powerful cries of lust surging up through her as she felt the pleasure take immediate hold of her body, igniting within her something too powerful to deal with. Everything startling and hot grabbed her and refused to let go, feelings of excitement and indulgence taking firm root as he hammered onward with a sense of primal control fierce enough to hold nothing back. This pleasure was absolute and it was brilliant, inducing within her something truly senseless and desperate. "Yes, fuck me!" she cried. "Just like that, I knew you could do it, you're exactly the man I've been waiting for." The pleasure throbbed hard through her body as Lenora endured this treatment, savouring feelings so startling and sudden from someone who mere moments ago had not been anywhere near this capable or ready to deal with pleasure.

But Lenora's methods had worked their magic. Pleasure burned through him now with potent vigor that begged for relief, tension reaching the boiling point and driving him on to something drastic, something that wouldn't have been in his capacity if he wasn't too horny to think. His hands grabbed her wide hips, powerful thrusts hammering forward with a bitterness and merciless pressure hot enough to completely ruin her now, just as Lenora wanted. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream," he groaned, pushed to his limits and ready to just give up everything now, happily shoving on with single-minded vigor and a desire to get off finally.

Amid each harsh thrust was the fleshy sound of bodies colliding again and again, pressure rising powerfully as the merciless thrusts kept up a pace desperate and merciless enough to show off something wicked, something growing only stronger as sensations throbbed completely out of control. Lenora had coaxed from Hilbert the effort and ethic needed to satisfy her cravings. Lenora knew what she was about, knew what she wanted out of Hilbert and how to get it, and she wasn't ashamed of it. There was something powerful here that she was able to satisfy, desperation and lust inducing something fiery inside of him.

"Yes, just like that, you're doing amazingly," Lenora moaned, pushing back against him, loving the way he gripped her and imposed his presence and desires. There was a dominance to his treatment that felt absolutely intoxicating for Lenora, and she embraced all of it, giving up to this mess of power and hunger that grew fiercer by the second. She was happy to embrace it, happy to stoke the flames of his lust as she reaped the rough, hard benefits of this mess, craving something senseless and out of control inside of her. "Own my pussy, show me why I should want my champion to keep going balls deep in me whenever he wants!" Encouragement was the next step; Hilbert reached his breaking point, now she just needed to keep him there.

Powerful thrusts forward shook Lenora's body, made her breasts heave and her ass jiggle, and Hilbert craved all of it. He had a profound effect now on her body and on all the things he could do to it, relentless in his pace and completely merciless in how he fucked into her a sense of utter submission and want, a writhing mess of hunger desperately inducing acceptance that simply would not quit. This control he held over her now was incredible, and Hilbert wanted to keep it going, wanted to savour it and make sure she was his now. The promise of more sex was incredible; he wanted to keep fucking her, wanted to cover the tops of her dark breasts with pearly white, wanted to feel what cumming from a tongue up his ass felt like, wanted all of her. If he needed to prove himself to do that then he wasn't going to hold back no matter what.

All these bubbling pressures swelled out of control in the midst of something too potent for Hilbert or Lenora to handle, arousal and lust getting the better of both of them as finally the pleasures swelled out of control with pure, unrepentant bliss. Hilbert came hard, groaning, "I'm cumming!" as he buried himself balls deep inside of Lenora, grunting in sweet surrender as his cock gushed forward, a pent up load pumping into the needy embrace of a pussy climaxing around his cock, the pleasure proving too hot for either of them to deal with. Pleasure swelled out of control and sensations too potent to handle took hold of them both. His denial and frustration made for an even bigger, gooier load, and pure sensation held onto her tight.

"Incredible," Lenora moaned, feeling the cock nestled inside of her spent pussy, so warm and gooey, so full. Hilbert was still hard, which bode very well for her future, as she let out low, rumbling moans. "You're going to keep me very happy, Hilbert."

Hilbert had come here to learn how to be a better champion. But he didn't care about any of that now; given the choice between books and more of Lenora, he rolled her onto her back and began to fuck her again, this time wanting to see her fat tits heave as he pounded her senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
